The Fifth of November
by Katia11
Summary: One moment she had him, the next he was gone... Like a distant memory.


This is unlike anything other I have written before. Hopefully you enjoy it.

Love, Katie

No Own Jimmy or the character in this story. Bold flashback Italics Written words.

The Fifth of November

No matter how hard she tried, she could not get the calendar to change. It was the fifth of November. She sighed, was it really that time of year again? Somewhere she heard a car starting. It was hard to believe that five years had passed all ready. Five long years filled with misery and loneliness.

The leaves were all on the ground signifying the end of fall and the beginning of winter. A breeze came in from outside, cold and heartless. Just like that day, the day that haunted her memories.

Back then she had an amazing life, money, friends, a life that she would go back to in a moment, and most of all Jimmy Neutron was all hers. Or so she thought. It was completely baffling, how one little fight would change the course of her life.

**It started just like any other day. She was walking to school with her wonderful boyfriend. And then the 'girl' appeared fuming angry.**

"**Neutron! You forgot all about our meeting yesterday!" **

"**Well too bad! Because I had a date," he responded. **

**The blonde fumed.**

"**Oh so is that how it is??" **

"**Our project is less important to you then than a stupid date! I was counting on you!"**

"**I'm sorry Cindy, I just forgot."**

"**You do not forget about me!" She seethed and moved closer to him.**

"**I'm really sorry! I was busy!"**

"**I don't care about what you and Miss Perfect were doing!"**

"**I am not Miss Perfect, Miss Bigmouth!" Betty had shouted back. **

"**Well you've completely sucked him in!"**

"**No one has sucked me in! What do you care anyway?"**

**If Betty could have she would have gone back in time and forever held her tongue, but she didn't. **

"**Yeah what do you care anyway?"**

**Cindy was all red now. **

"**I care because I LIKE him!!"**

**Betty looked at her boyfriend. His jaw had dropped and his eyes were the size of plates.**

"**I mean he is my friend," Cindy muttered, red as a beet.**

"**Well too bad, I am more important to him then you are I guess. He just doesn't care about you like he cares about me! " Betty retorted.**

**Cindy's eyes had begun to tear up and she looked at Jimmy mournfully.**

**Betty just smiled as she walked away.**

"**That shows her huh?" She asked.**

"**Cindy! It's not true!" **

**A cold wind blew past Betty.**

"**I do care about you!"**

**Cindy turned around by this point; they were staring at each other across the school yard. Everything seemed to stop, including time. Suddenly she saw all of the good times flying by her eyes. The first time she had told him she liked him, his gentle kiss. And yet, there she stood watching Jimmy and Cindy standing near each other. Jimmy began to say something.. **

**He was rambling. **

**Cindy lifted one finger to his lips and Betty seethed.**

"**Get your hands off of my…" she began to shout, but before she could finish Cindy had suddenly pulled his lips onto her own. "Man."**

**Everyone was staring at the drama playing out in front of them. Jimmy took her in his arms and then softly kissed her back. Betty could no longer feel any part of her body as tears slid slowly down her cheek. She bit her lower lip as they parted and stared at each other. And that's when she saw it. **

**Love, she saw love in Jimmy's eyes like a burning fire. Cindy blushed deeply as Jimmy ran his hands through her hair. Jimmy softly kissed Cindy's nose.**

**And she saw his lips moving and he whispered those three words that would cause her heart to die.**

**I love you.**

**The people in the school hooted and hollered, but all Betty could do, was wipe off the constant stream of tears pouring from her face. **

They had seemed so happy together, he had kissed her, and they had cuddled. They had seemed like a perfect match. And then all of a sudden he was, like a ghost of a smile.

The bitter cold November winds pressed against Betty's body as she stepped out of her house to get her paper which broke her from the memory. Of course now she realized that Jimmy had never loved her, he had always been in love with Cindy. Ever since they had first met, and nothing could change that.

**Later that day she had confronted him about it.**

"**What on earth was that about?"**

"**I'm sorry Betty, but I love her!"**

**She bit her lip.**

"**I'm sorry too," she had said quietly, and that's when she walked away… **

That was the moment. The moment she gave up the only man she had ever truly loved. So HIGH SCHOOL! That because of one little slip up the man she loved most, was gone. How it had changed from one of their normal fights into them making out, she would never quite understand.

Of course, Cindy and Jimmy had dated all through high school, through college, and were engaged to be married. Betty had gotten the invite a week ago and still wasn't sure if she was going to go or not.

Her hand reached inside of the mailbox to find a small envelope.

_BETTY_

With curiosity she opened it.

_Dear Betty, I am sorry for never apologizing to you. I never explained what happened that day five years ago.._

_I'm sure you know by now that I am madly in love with Cindy, I always have been. She is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with._

_But, I just wanted you to know that day at school, I did see you; and I know you gave me up, I know you loved me. _

_This was a sacrifice both Cindy and I are extremely grateful for. We will never forget it. _

_I will never forget it._

_Thank you._

_-Jimmy (and Cindy) _

_P.S. I thought this would be appropriate today, since we both know what day it is…. _

Betty closed her robe around her a little tighter and for the first time in years a ghost of a smile appeared on her lips. She softly kissed the letter and spoke silently to no one.

"Yes Jimmy Neutron, it's the fifth of November, and I'm remembering you."

And with that she walked back into her house, rereading the letter. And for the first time she looked upon that November fifth so many years ago not bitterly or sadly or with regret.

But rather, she could remember it with a smile. At least for him she could, yes, for Jimmy she could at least pretend.

-x-

This fic was inspired by the song Fireworks by Kate Walsh. Seriously, listen to it. It's amazing.

Thank you for reading.

-Kte


End file.
